pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Chuggington
Chuggington is a British computer-animated television series for children produced by Ludorum plc. It is broadcast on the BBC children's channel CBeebies and other channels throughout the world. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chuggington# hide *1 Setting *2 Production *3 Broadcast details *4 Characters **4.1 Advanced Trainees **4.2 Non-Advanced Trainees **4.3 Other train characters **4.4 Human characters **4.5 Ambiguous characters **4.6 Animal characters *5 Merchandise **5.1 Media **5.2 Toys *6 See also *7 References *8 External links Settinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chuggington&action=edit&section=1 edit The series is set in the fictional town of Chuggington, and follows the adventures of 6 young novice railway anthropomorphic locomotives, (or "Trainees",) named Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Hoot, Toot and Piper. Throughout each episode the Trainees learn the value of loyal friendship, telling the truth, listening carefully, persisting under adversity, completing tasks, resolving conflict without violence, and many similar important life values. In the show, the locomotives, called "Chuggers", are all intelligent, empathetic, independent and self-directed, with mobile facial features. None of the Chuggers are ever seen to have a crew, although there are several human characters that the Chuggers interact with regularly, and many of the Chuggers have crew doors which the Chuggers can open and close on their own. The town of Chuggington has a central area of large modern buildings; some of the scenes go out into countryside which includes a farm, a safari park and a quarry. A 'Chugston Hotel' has been mentioned. There are 4 railway tunnel openings side by side, coloured red, blue, yellow, green from left to right, under the town centre which can be used by all trains. "Old Chuggington", an abandoned old town overgrown with wild vegetation, is sometimes mentioned and visited. The backgrounds and scenery are all computer-generated, and there are turning-camera and moving-camera shots. Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chuggington&action=edit&section=2 edit The core creative team behind Chuggington consists of Sarah Ball, a producer/director who had worked on Bob the Builder, and Don Toht who designed the characters and sets.[1] The computer animation was produced using Autodesk Maya software.[2] As well as the regular 10 minute episodes, Chuggington: Badge Quest, a collection of 4 minute shorter shows, has been produced. These focus on the "Trainees" efforts to earn various reward badges as part of their "Chugger" training.[3] Three Chuggington specials have been commissioned for release on DVD from 2013 onwards.[4] Broadcast detailshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chuggington&action=edit&section=3 edit Main article: List of Chuggington episodes The first series of 52 episodes was sold to broadcasters including the BBC, ABC (Australia), TF1 (France) and Super RTL (Germany) in a deal announced in February 2008.[5] A second series of 26 episodes was purchased by the BBC and many other broadcasters throughout the world. Aimed at children between the ages of 3 and 6, Chuggington made its UK debut as a "soft launch" on BBC Two on 22 September 2008. Charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chuggington&action=edit&section=4 edit Brewster, Koko, and Wilson are the main characters in Chuggington. Advanced Traineeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chuggington&action=edit&section=5 edit *'Wilson', (voiced by Morgan Overton in the UK Series 1,[6] 2 and 3, Edward Sharpe In the UK in Series 4 and Tony Terraciano in the US), is a lively red engine based upon an EMD F-unit. His enthusiasm is opposed by his short attention span, and most of his adventures are in Chug Patrol! Wilson loves keeping Chuggington safe! He is considered the main character of the series. *'Brewster' (voiced by Charlie George in the UK in Series 1,[6] 2 and 3, Toby Davies in the UK in Series 4 and Miles J Harvey in the US) is a strong diesel-electric locomotive built for heavy loads. He isBritish Rail blue with yellow face; Brewster is similar to a BR Deltic diesel engine, but with a single end-cab. He is a member of the Chuggineers, the building team on Chuggington. He likes to haul heavy loads on pick-ups, and often picks up too much load. Other Chuggers may rush when given a task, but Brewster asks questions if he is unsure. He is dependable, respectful and can be relied on when there is trouble.[7] *'Koko' (voiced by Imogen Bailey in the U.K Series 1[6] and 2, and Brigid Harrington in the U.S. Series 1 and 2), is an electric engine, modelled on the bullet train. She is green and purple, and was built for high speed. In fact, she works for the speed fleet! The passenger carrier team that is faster than the speed of light. She loves to explore and have adventures, and to challenge her friends to a dare or a race. Although she can get into mischief, she always means well and knows when to apologise.[8] Non-Advanced Traineeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chuggington&action=edit&section=6 edit *'Hoot and Toot' are twins.[9] They are nearly always seen joined back-to-back, but in at least two episodes by strong pulling they manage to separate. Toot is green, female and has blue eyes; Hoot is blue, male and has green eyes – he is also red-green colourblind.[10] *'Piper' is a small oil-fired steam locomotive. In her first episode, Old Puffer Pete says that she runs on vegetable oil. In another episode we find out that Piper can be mischievous. Though she means well, she is very inexperienced and won't often take time to think, but realizes her mistakes and does well in the end. Other train charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chuggington&action=edit&section=7 edit *'Action Chugger' is Super-Hero Chugger. He responds to emergencies after being informed that he is needed by a flashing red light on his nose. He can unfold parts of his sides into short wings, each with a jet motor under it, and fly. After flying, he always lands on a railway track. Action Chugger's flight range extends at least as far as low Earth orbit. He normally resides in Chuggington. *'Asher' is a large fire engine chugger. He is a member of the rescue squad Chug patrol. Strong, brave, and reassuring, he takes care of the fires in chuggington. *'Calley' is a small shunting engine who is sometimes seen shunting rolling stock. She is also a member of the rescue squad Chug patrol. She loves rescuing more than anything and her catchphrase is "Breakdown Chugger coming through-oooooooo! [11] *'Chatsworth' is an older well-spoken train who generally performs the same tasks as Harrison. He is based on a Baldwin Sharknose locomotive. He can overreact easily, for example, he thinks that if his horn or coupler are broken that he cannot drive! He also loves his spotless white paint and hates getting dirty! *'Cormac' is a forklift chugger who works with Pete in the Drop Load and Freight yard, the central distribution site for Chuggington. Besides working in the Drop and Load yard, Cormac has lots of jobs around Chuggington. He loves driving around and having adventures! He sometimes assists the Chuggineers and Speedy. *'Decka' is a double-decker tram built for heavy loads and passengers. She is brightly coloured and she has a big personality. She loves to incorporate her name into things, for example "It was a deckalightful day!" *'Dunbar' is the large shunting engine. He is largely responsible for the training of the Chuggers: Hoot, Toot, and Piper. He is in a dark green livery, and is based on GM Electro-Motive diesel locomotives like the EMD GP38-2.[11] He leaves Chuggington during Series 3, and is replaced by Skylar as the trainer. *'Emery' is the Rapid Transit train often seen on elevated lines or in underground tunnels. He is based on the Urban Transportation Development Corporation Intermediate Capacity Transit SystemScarborough RT-type electric train. He likes tricking and harassing other trains into thinking that they have a problem. He is the only engine who carries an additional carriage or truck with him permanently, although in at least two episodes, he disconnects his carriage to go faster.[12] He often announces his actions with transit announcements. His right eye is green and his left eye is blue. *'Fletch' is a member of the Chuggineers, he is strong, and likes playing small jokes on other chuggers. Fletch also shares a friendly rivalry with his peer, Tyne. *'Frostini' is the Italian ice cream train resembling the Pioneer Zephyr, popular with the children of Chuggington and seen by the trainees as very cool. He is normally seen handing out ice-creams or at the factory working on a creation. He is quite proud of his accomplishments and speaks English with an Italian accent. *'Hanzo' is the fastest chugger in Chuggington. Mentor to Koko, Hanzo is sleek, streamlined, and has a photographic memory. He believes there is no greater honour than transporting passengers quickly, but always safely, to their destination. Respectful, dedicated, and precise, Hanzo enourages fellow Speed Fleet chuggers to be the best they can through rigorous practice. He is always extremely punctual. He also has a calm peaceful tone when he speaks. *'Harrison' is a large blue engine resembling a Union Pacific Railroad M-10003 series diesel, and along with Hanzo, and Koko, is considered one of the fastest engines in Chuggington.[13] *'Hodge' (built from a hodge-podge of parts) is a six-wheeled Dandy Diesel,[14] who normally works with Eddie the handyman. He is a bit like a pick-up truck, and often is tasked with taking the rubbish to the recycling yard. With his "seen it all" attitude, it takes a lot to get Hodge excited. *'Irving' is a small red engine who handles the rubbish and recycling chores around the depot; he is proud to boast that nothing is thrown away in Chuggington.[13] *'Jackman' is the chief of Chug Patrol and the bravest chugger on the tracks. With a twinkle in his eye and strong leadership skills, Jackman makes the perfect leader for all 4 of the chug patrollers! *'M'tambo' is the safari park ranger, he works around the safari park, giving tours to visitors. He speaks with an African (possibly Kenyan) accent. *'Old Puffer Pete' is the oldest chugger in Chuggington, a steam locomotive who is apparently 150 years old. Pete loves passing his wisdom on to the trainees or anyone who is willing to listen. He drives them mad with his endless stories (which often get him confused), and can never seem to remember the chuggers' names, but they are very fond of him. He works at the central distribution centre for chuggington: The Drop Load and Freight Yard. He is a cross between Union Pacific No. 119 and a DRG Class 62.[8] *'Olwin' is an older motherly steam locomotive resembling the British streamlined train LNER Class A4, who refers to the "trainees" as her "little chugg-a-chuggs". Olwin's coal is stored just forward of the cab making her a tank locomotive, instead of a tender. *'Pace' is a tunnel runner from Tootington, Chuggington's neighboring town. Like the speed fleet, Pace is faster than the speed of light. She is good friends with Koko, yet shares a small friendly rivalry with her. *'Skylar' is a large crane locomotive who has just completed training. His crane ends in a 2-fingered grab. He can use his crane and his side prop legs to flip himself end-for-end or onto an adjacent track. he bears a close resemblance to a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Railpower_GG20B GG20B Green Goat] locomotive modified with a crane end . *'Speedy McAllister' (Voiced by Warren Clarke in the UK and Stefan Ashton Frank in the US) is a large fast steam locomotive in that appears based on the CNW Class E-4 locomotives minus the tender. Speedy is somewhat gruff and blunt in character but means well and is helpful to experienced chuggers and trainees alike. He prefers more industrial jobs as opposed to those with a high degree of customer relations. He mans the rocky ridge quarry and rocky ridge mine, along with the human: Karen. Speedy's whistle is the deepest of the 4 steam locomotives in Chuggington. Speedy's voice in the U.K. is a Yorkshire accent but in the U.S. it is Western. *'Tyne' is a female Chuggineer who loves to blow up unneeded buildings, she says that she's "proud to be loud". Tyne also shares a friendly rivalry with he peer, Fletch. *'Zack' is the chief of the Chuggineers. This foreman is organised, hard-working, and extremely safety conscious, making him the perfect leader of the Chuggineer crew. Joined by his fellow team members Tyne, Brewster, and Fletch, this engineering team is responsible for all the heavy lifting, loading, and building of bridges, tunnels, and stations, as well as laying track and making repairs. *'Zephie' is a young direct drive system trolley car[14] equipped with a scissor-lift trolley so she can lift and rotate her cab, which allows Eddie to work on things not normally accessible. She is particularly flighty and giggly. Human charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chuggington&action=edit&section=8 edit *'Denzel' is Mayor Pullman's nephew. *'Dr. Gosling' is the safari park vet. *'Dr. Ling' is the resident scientist and researcher in Chuggington. She often develops various inventions for the chuggers to test out. *'Eddie' is the depot handyman who turns his hand to all manner of tasks, including track maintenance and fixing signals and points. He currently lives in a caboose, similar in appearance to Morgan's house, close to Chuggington. He used to live with his parents some distance away, and was frequently late to work, but the trainees found an abandoned caboose and Morgan fixed it so Eddie could live in it. *'Felix' is the farmer. *'Howie' is the control person (like Vee) at the Working Wheels yard where chuggers (mainly Brewster, Koko & Wilson) get refuelled/cleaned/get their jobs for the day. *'Jenny' is a young girl who's the rightful owner of Zip, a puppy that Koko finds and wants to keep. Jenny is happy when Koko brings Zip back to her, and says that Koko can visit him any time she wants. *'Karen' is a human who works at rocky ridge quarry along with the steam engine: Speedy McAllister *'King of Buffertonia' sometimes visits Chuggington. He has been taken on tours by M'tambo, Old Puffer Pete, and Harrison. *'Linda' works at the printers. In one episode, she's awaiting Wilson's delivery of special paper, and in another, she commissions Wilson to take various pictures for a poster about Chuggington. *'Lori' is Morgan's assistant at the Repair Shed, and was also tasked with cleaning engines before the arrival of the chugwash. She is apprenticed to Morgan, and attends college. *'Magnificent Mysterioso' is a magician who's performed different tricks in some episodes. *'Mayor Pullman' is the mayor of Chuggington. *'Morgan' is the Senior Mechanic at the depot, in charge of the Repair Shed. He lives in a house that looks like a caboose in Chuggington yard.[8] *'Mr. Knot' is Mayor Pullman's assistant. *'Mr. Simkins' is an inspector from the "Ministry of Chuggers". He's a very serious person and gets startled whenever he hears a train horn or whistle. He comes to Chuggington to test Wilson, Koko, and Brewster on their passenger carrying abilities in one episode. *'Nurse David' is a nurse from Chuggington Hospital. He once talked to the trainees about what ambulance chuggers and nurses do. *'Rag Barnstable' is a reporter for the Chuggington Gazette. *'Snap' is a photographer for the Chuggington Gazette. He works with Rag. *'Vicky' is a safari park ranger, and looks after the animals. Ambiguous charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chuggington&action=edit&section=9 edit *'Vee' is the depot announcer and dispatcher, with speakers all over Chuggington, in the depot and in remote areas. She keeps everything running on time and to schedule. After giving the chuggers their tasks, her dispatch board shows the destination, and shows which coloured tunnel to take when leaving the depot. She can be stern with disobedient Chuggers.[15][16] Vee has never been seen as anything other than her public address system. She may be a human, or a self-intelligent system similar to the chuggers. Animal charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chuggington&action=edit&section=10 edit *'Banana', a naughty monkey at the safari park. Once he stole mailbags from Brewster. *'Dragon', a small frog with a three note croak and one of the safari park's newest additions. Brewster was initially scared of him, having heard his croak echoing in a tunnel and thinking he was a dragon. *'Ebo', an elephant at the safari park. He is often mischievous, but is a good friend to the trainees. *'Peckham', a dog at the repair shed. He belongs to Morgan. *'Twiga', a giraffe at the safari park. In one episode, Koko must keep watch as Twiga is preparing to give birth. ("Twiga" is the Swahili word for "giraffe".) *'Zip', a small dog that Koko finds and wants to keep. She names him Zoomy, though later finds out that his name is Zip upon returning him to his rightful owner. Merchandisehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chuggington&action=edit&section=11 edit In January 2009 it was announced that RC2 would be producing Chuggington toys under their Learning Curve brand; the toys were released to the market in 2010.[17] RC2 contributed to half of the series' production budget in exchange for long-term global toy licensing rights.[1] Mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chuggington&action=edit&section=12 edit DVDs from Anchor Bay Entertainment include the first, entitled Chuggington: Let's Ride the Rails was released in March 2009 containing six episodes. A second DVD, Action Stations, released in October 2009, contained another six. The third DVD release, Wheels to the Rails, with another six episodes, is due out in late November. Anchor Bay’s Chuggington: Let’s Ride the Rails was the first Chuggington DVD to be released nationwide in the United States on February 8, 2010. In the UK, several children's books are in the works, including Koko on Call: A Nightlight Adventure, based on an early episode.[18] Publications International and Scholastic introduced Chuggington books to the U.S. market in late 2010 and early 2011, respectively. Toyshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chuggington&action=edit&section=13 edit In early 2010, the Chuggington Diecast Series of model trains was released in the UK. The Chuggington Diecast Series by Learning Curve was released in the U.S. nationwide in late 2010. Later in 2010, the interactive range was released in the UK. The chuggers and Vee, their dispatcher, can interact with each other using 'Smart Talk' technology and over 300 stored phrases. Each chugger can recognize the other chuggers, and their train stops. The interactive phrases spoken depend on which chuggers and locations are placed together, giving a far more varied, but not random, conversation. The Chuggington Interactive Railway was released in the United States in February 2011. The Chuggington Wooden Railway was released in September 2010 to Canada, and on 1 March 2011 to specialty retailers in the United States. It is compatible with all other wooden railway systems. Chuggington announced that in late 2011, there will be a Construction Chuggington range. In the United States other Chuggington products currently available include games (I Can Do That! Games), puzzles (Cardinal), and activity sets (Crayola). In 2012, it has been announced that a Plarail range featuring Chuggington is being made. In 2013 Bachmann Trains made a series of Chuggington electric train sets and separate sale engines and cars. It is compatible with all other HO scale systems by other companies and is made to work with the Thomas & Friends range Category:2008 television series debuts